


bedroom activity

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: “Dammit, couldn’t you guys have found a better place to do that thanour couch?!”





	bedroom activity

Estelle’s hands are already inching beneath his shirt, brushing fingertips lightly over stomach up to chest, and Yuri doesn’t know for sure how she went from sitting in his lap to straddling him beneath her on the couch cushions but she did. She did and now her lips are latching onto his again, hungrily, _greedily_ , and Yuri reaches up and curls his palm around the back of her head as if to pull her in deeper, deeper…

She gently rolls his lower lip between her teeth and Yuri can’t help the pleasured moan that escapes him.

He pulls back to catch his breath afterwards, because _spirits_ , Estelle knows just how to knock the wind right out of him. But impatience shimmers in her eyes; she very pointedly rolls her hips against his and he has to gasp as that just about steals his breath away again. She sets a fire coursing through his veins, burning just beneath his skin, and it spurs him on as he growls and roughly smashes their lips together again, his other hand starting to fumble with the zipper of her dress—

“Aw man, _gross_!”

Startled, Yuri instantly pulls away, and he shares a very brief, panicked glance with Estelle as they separate, before they both turn to the doorway, where Karol is recoiling with disgust and reprimand. “Dammit, couldn’t you guys have found a better place to do that than _our couch_?!”

Yuri can’t help the slight flush of his cheeks at that. Yeah, he probably should have realized it’d be a bad idea to do this in the middle of Brave Vesperia headquarters.

“Well, she started it,” Yuri grumbles, unable to come up with a more intelligent response.

Estelle makes an indignant noise and smacks his chest. Karol just shudders and runs right past them in a wild dash for the stairs, giving one last frantic order over his shoulder.

“I don’t care who started it! Just _get a room_!”


End file.
